


Gone

by SeaofSin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (no actual non-con), Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discovery, F/M, Heavy Angst, Potential Triggers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Twincest, maxicest, percieved non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofSin/pseuds/SeaofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been crafty, they had been careful, and, most importantly, they had been keeping a routine. Neither thought they would be caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> AU-Parents survive, no powers. Based off chapters seven and twelve in Tangled.

Sneaking around their parents had become like second nature to them. At first the twins feared being caught, unsure how to approach an incestuous relationship while still in the vicinity of their parents, but eventually they learned when and how to act. They had managed to maintain a cautious façade, their parents having their suspicions but no evidence to support them.

They had been crafty, they had been careful, and, most importantly, they had been keeping a routine. Neither thought they would be caught. They had learned how to dance around their relationship in front of their parents, they had managed to keep it a secret for over a year, but things began to crumble. Their parents' suspicions grew high, rules were instilled in their household, driving a wedge into every possible romantic encounter they could have had.

The night was the only time they had together. School was too full of people who knew their faces, and their parents' watchful eyes were constantly around at home. On rare occasions their parents would go out to dinner, and the two could kiss, cuddle and fool around as they liked, their eyes locked on the clock. After an hour, the activity would desist, and they would return to maintaining their façade, no matter how much longer their parents were out.

One day, they had lost track of time, too engrossed in their heavy kissing session to see the car pull up into the driveway, too enraptured by the other to hear the front door open and close. What they did hear was the surprised shriek of their mother, and the loud roar of their father. Pietro was immediately dragged from the room to his own by his father's rough hands, violent fury evident on his face. Their father was a kind man, slow to anger, but there was no denying that he was entirely disgusted, his rage unbridled.

"How dare you?!" was all their father could spit, shaking in disgust. "How could you _use_ your own _sister_ like that? We raised you better than this! You were told to never lay a hand on any woman without her say so, and not only do you go against that, but you transgress against your own _flesh and blood_."

Pietro felt crushed. Of course he was seen as forcing her, there was no way Wanda could have been a consensual participant in their father's eyes. Yet Pietro couldn't bring himself to argue the point. It would be better to have them think he forced her, it would save her the heartbreak to come. No words could come to him, he felt as though his tongue turned to lead in his mouth, choking him. In frustration he bit his lip harder than anticipated, blood spurting into his mouth, and he gagged at the taste.

From the other room he could hear Wanda sobbing, their mother yelling indeterminable words. His father was glaring at him, and he still couldn't find the words to right this. There was nothing he could say that would make this alright. There was nothing he could say to make them understand. They would never understand, to them, it was unnatural for him to be in love with her, so he would allow them to think he was forcing himself upon her. Anything for Wanda.

He could hear Wanda's cries of "But mama, I love him!" from the other room, and he could feel his heart shatter. He couldn't comfort her, he couldn't hold her. Tears spilled down his face, hot and frustrated, and he buried his face in his hands, unable to process whatever it was his father was screaming at him.

"You stay here! Do you even know what harm you've done?!" his father snarled, slamming the door behind him, locking him in his room.

Pietro's breathing was ragged, his heart torn asunder. Wanda must be devastated, and he was the cause. What would become of them now? There was no returning to normal after this, no apology that could make this all disappear.

Her screams grew louder, more intense, and he could no longer remain still. His sister needed him, there was no way in hell he was going to leave her alone. He slammed himself against the door, which held fast, his body aching. "Wanda! Wanda!" he wailed, his fists beating at the door, which refused to budge. For what felt like hours he threw himself at the door, bruising his body as he tried to free himself so he could be by her side.

The door was thrown open, startling him greatly as he fell back, staring up to see the enraged face of his father. Better than his mother, he supposed. Her violent disappointment would be far more hard to witness than his father's fury.

"What did you do to her?" was the only thing his father said. Pietro knew in his heart that he was demanding to know how he had managed to make Wanda love him, how he had managed to make her side with him now. He could hear her voice, pleading with their mother, begging for Pietro. Wanda was saying she loved him, that she had consented to everything, and that she wasn't frightened. So, she must have told them the truth. That certainly wrecked his plans of taking all of the blame.

"I didn't force her, she chose me of her own free will, just as I chose her. I love her, papa, there is no sin in that." Pietro relented, throwing himself back on the bed with a loud thump.

His father was glowering, absolutely livid. "You insolent boy! You defile your sister, your own twin, and you get arrogant? I don't know how you convinced her to side with your lies, but I will not stand for this." With that his father left, slamming the door behind him.

Pietro sighed as he stared at the ceiling, counting the cracks idly, trying to avoid the onslaught of frustrated tears that were threatening to spill. He's lost everything now, he would never see his beloved sister again, he would never hear her voice, see her smile.

Outside, he could hear his parents yelling, most likely arguing amongst themselves about what to do. Pietro jumped up from his bed to press his ear to the door. He could discern a few choice words, among them were "bastard", "confused", and "leave".

His father flung the door open, his mother in the living room, sobbing into her hands.

"Pack your things. You're being sent to a hotel until we can settle this." his father grumbled.

"Can I have a moment with Wanda, please?" he pleaded, his eyes wide.

"Absolutely not. I will not allow you to lay another finger on your sister again." his father replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was all consensual. I know that Wanda told you as much. Let me see her, let me say goodbye, and I'll go without a fight." Pietro vowed, chewing his lip, the acrid taste of blood still heavy in his mouth. Perhaps it might never fade, forever lingering as a reminder of his sin.

"I said no. You will not speak with Wanda again. I don't know how you managed to convince your sister to go along with your story, but you will never see her again." their father hissed, making Pietro wince. Without another word he packed his things, tossing them into his travel bag. He could hear Wanda's protests from the other room, her cries of "Let me see him! I love him!" resounding through the air.

He moved himself to the car, his eyes trained on her window as they pulled away from the house. He could have sworn he saw her palm press against the window. Who knows? His eyes were too fogged up with tears to be certain.

They had arrived in town, and he was shoved out of the car, pushed towards a local hotel with his bag slung over his shoulder. His father had gotten him a room, and locked the door behind them, disappointment in his gaze.

"You will stay here. If you attempt to return home, I will call the police. You will not call your sister, you will not see your sister. Tomorrow, I will return. Your mother and I are discussing where you will go, but you will not stay in our house any longer." his father said, eerily calm and collected. "Do you even feel ashamed of what you've done? Consensual or not, it is entirely wrong."

Blood boiling, Pietro retorted "No, I don't. I don't have any shame for it. I love her, she loves me. There is no wrong in it." He should have been more reserved, he shouldn't have countered what his father was saying, but he simply couldn't suppress his fury. Pietro supposed he shouldn't blame his father, any parent might have reacted the same, but Pietro loved Wanda, more than he would love anything else in this life, and to have that love be insulted was more than he could bear.

Their father was entirely repulsed, and said nothing, slamming the door behind him as he exited, leaving Pietro to wallow in his exasperation.

He's always been one for prolonged frustration and holding grudges, but tonight was something entirely different, and he had to sob himself to sleep, burying his face into his pillow as he tried to block out the world, block out the resentment in his mind. There was nowhere he could go, he had no money, and if he went home no doubt his father would follow through on his threat to call the cops. Certainly he could be arrested for breaking and entering. With heavy sighs and fat tears he managed to succumb to sleep, fully exhausted by it all.

Around five hours later he was awoken by the sound of rapid knocking at his door. With a groan, Pietro pushed himself to his feet, padding over to the door. No doubt his father had come back to yell at him some more.

"Do you know what time it is? Why would you pick this hour-?" he was cut off by the figure standing in his doorway. Wanda was there, a bag over her shoulder, her eyes wide. "Wanda?! What are you doing here? If they find out you've left home they'll-" he was cut off by a kiss, her palms coming to cradle his face.

"You remember what we promised each other? We promised to always stay together. I told you that we could run away together. That's what we're doing. Get your things." she whispered hurriedly, pushing him into his room.

"How did you even find me? Papa wouldn't have told you where I was." he asked, scrambling to find his things. No doubt their parents were looking for them, looking for Wanda.

"I went to every hotel and asked for you. I love you, Pietro. I'm not giving up on you." Wanda assured him, wrapping her arms around him. "I stole their ATM card and I withdrew some money. You and I are going to the train station and taking the next one out of here. I don't care where it goes, as long as you're with me."

Pietro gave a huff. "You could have been safe, Wanda. You could have done great things: gone to school, gotten a job, have a family, and you're throwing that away to become a runaway with me?"

Wanda simply smiled at him, offering him her hand. "Absolutely. A life without you isn't a life worth living. Come on, let's run. I don't care where it is, or how far we travel. As long as I have you, then I know everything is alright."

Hand in hand they went, dashing as fast as their feet would carry them until they reached the train station.

"Where to?" the ticket sales person had asked.

Wanda and Pietro simply grinned at each other, squeezing their entwined fingers tightly together. In unison the twins replied. "Anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who requested the twins being discovered by their parents.


End file.
